Kaleidoscope Heart
by Hydne
Summary: Karena semua peristiwa membawa secuil perasaan mereka / 99 drabble untuk menantang diri sendiri dalam rangka bucket challege yang saya buat / Ch 10: Lalu kenapa kalau jam 12 malam? Kau bukan cinderella, Furihata Kouki. / [10/99]
1. Blank Space

**#1 Blank Space**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **Akafem!Furi.

**Hydne—02 April 2015**

* * *

_I could show you the incredible thing_**—Taylor Swift**

* * *

Lelaki _playboy_ macam Akashi bisa jatuh cinta adalah sebuah lelucon paling lucu tahun ini sekaligus adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi kalau sudah begini, lelucon yang kadang diucapkan oleh teman-teman lelaki itu saat berkumpul—minus Akashi yang sedang asik berkencan, lelucon _slash_ sindiran akibat yang lain masih menjomblo menjadi kenyataan.

"Hah? Dia?" ucap Aomine tidak percaya saat Kise menunjukkan perempuan beruntung—atau sial yang mendapatkan cinta Akashi sang _playboy_.

"Dia aneh dan banyak rumor mengatakan kalau dia penyihir. Bagaimana Akashi bisa jatuh cinta dengan perempuan itu?" Midorima mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terasa paradoks karena lelaki itu juga aneh lantaran suka membawa benda yang aneh-aneh akibat mempercayai ramalan.

"Penyihir?" tanya Murakasibara yang tetap memakan makanannya dan kemungkinan jika ada mata yang lengah bukannya tidak mungkin makanan mereka diambil serta berakhir diperut titan ungu itu.

"Kalau kalian maksud jika matanya, itu memang benar," Kuroko meminum _milkshake_ vanila miliknya yang membuat semua orang tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Tapi semua orang menyepakati jika Akashi kena karma akibat keseringan gonta-ganti pacar semudah gonta-ganti celana dalam. Mereka semua duduk di salah satu meja cafe dimana mereka sengaja ke sana hanya ingin melihat adengan Akashi yang mengejar perempuan bernama Furhiata Kouki sementara perempuan itu tampak berusaha keras menolak kehadiran Akashi di dekatnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang paling langka yang tengah terjadi dihadapan mereka. Lelaki yang memiliki harga diri setinggi langit macam Akashi Seijuuro dan tidak pernah ditolak oleh perempuan manapun—bahkan perempuan-perempuan itu yang malah mengejar-ngerjar Akashi, kali ini ditolak oleh seorang perempuan.

"Jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Apa bisa Akashicchi mendekatinya?" pertanyaan Kise itu tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, karena yang bisa menjawab hal itu hanyalah kedua mahluk yang tengah terlibat konfortasi entah apapun itu.

Karena jarak yang dimaksud Kise bukan hanya secara harfiah, tetapi juga secara sifat keduanya yang sangat berlawanan dan jika didekatkan seolah tidak seimbang. Satu mendekat, satu menolak didekati. Satu terlalu sempurna, satu terlalu aneh.

* * *

**Kalo fanfic ini jelas berapa banyak yang bakalan saya publish, jadi gak masalah kalo saya buat hutangan lagi dong :D**

**Oh iya, setiap judul **_**chapter**_** saya ambil dari judul lagu dan **_**quote**_**nya dari penyanyi yang bersangkutan. Drabble khusus buat **_**pair**_** AkaFuri (karena ternyata berkelana buat nulis pair lain fail mulu, orz). Terima kasih telah membaca &amp; mereview =))**


	2. Goodbye Summer

**#2 Goodbye Summer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **AkaFuri

**Hydne—02 April 2015**

* * *

_The friend label is a lable that I got to hate—_**F(x)**

* * *

Diantara berjuta kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka, kenapa harus 'teman'? Apa semua hal yang dilakukannya tidak cukup untuk dianggap 'lebih' dari seorang teman?

"Akashi-_san_ setelah ini kuliah di Amerika bukan?" tanya lelaki itu saat mereka berdua tengah duduk santai di taman.

Sebenarnya ini adalah topik sensitif dan keduanya selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi ternyata berusaha sekeras apapun, topik ini tetap mengejar mereka dan pada akhirnya, topik ini menang.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengungkit sesuatu yang tidak aku kehendaki?" bukan jawaban yang di dengar oleh lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan lain yang membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

Lelaki itu selalu pandai memutar pertanyaanya kembali menjadi sebuah pertanyaan slash sindiran yang tidak bisa dijawabnya.

"Akashi-_san_, kau tidak akan melupakanku bukan?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau kan temanku."

Teman ya? Kapan mereka berdua bisa lepas dari label itu? Atau memang perasaanya hanyalah perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan dan selamanya label itu bersama mereka.

Musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas yang dibenci oleh Furihata Kouki. Dan mungkin untuk seumur hidupnya, dirinya terus membenci musim ini.

* * *

**Maunya sih cinta segitiga (karena makna lagunya seperti itu), tapi malas ding. Cukuplah saya saja yang maso kejebak cinta segitiga.**


	3. Style

**#3 Style**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **Fem!AkaFuri

**Hydne—03 April 2015**

* * *

_We come back everytime—_**Taylor Swift**

* * *

Bliz kamera. Deretan pakaian _branded_ yang membuat gajinya seperti butiran debu jika melihat harganya_._ Gosip &amp; skandal dimana-mana—yang kebanyakan diberi bumbu yang tidak benar adanya. Mengabadikan langkah para model yang berjalan di atas _catwalk_ dengan jadwal peragaan satu sama lain yang berdekatan yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Dan di atas itu semua adalah kepala editor _killer_ sekaligus bosnya tempat bekerja.

Akashi Seijuro. Namanya boleh saja terdengar seperti nama lelaki, tetapi aslinya perempuan paling mengerikan yang Kouki kenal dalam hidupnya. Senang menyiksa orang-orang kantor, terutama divisi _pitcher_—lebih spesifiknya lagi adalah Kouki sendiri dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang seharusnya bisa dikerjakan oleh divisi _beauty_ ataupun divisi _fashion_.

Saat Kouki protes—yang menurut teman-teman sekantornya adalah langkah gila, perempuan itu hanya mengatakan, "Kau orang yang multiguna di perusahaan ini, jadi jangan mengeluh. Oh ya, mana artikel yang aku tugaskan minggu lalu padamu?"

_See?_ Perempuan macam ini pantas saja tidak punya kekasih. Dan kalaupun ada, pasti lelaki itu adalah lelaki masokis.

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri masokis, Kouki," bisikkan suara rendah yang dikenalnya membuat Kouki melonjak dan mencari jarak sejauh mungkin, sementara perempuan itu memandanginya dengan senyuman seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal makna senyumannya itu berbahaya.

Lagipula bagaimana caranya perempuan itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Kau lupa aku punya kemampuan membaca pikiran bukan?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum mengejek dan kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Kouki yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan kerja perempuan itu karena perempuan itu memanggilnya untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan, masih segan untuk kembali ke sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Oi, Kouki. Cepat duduk untuk mendengarkan penjelasan pekerjaanmu selanjutnya atau kau kupecat sekarang juga. Urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan jangan kau bawa-bawa," perkataan—atau tepatnya perintah perempuan itu mau tidak mau membuat Kouki segera duduk di hadapan perempuan itu.

Padahal yang memulai membawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke ranah pekerjaan kan perempuan itu.

"Dan berhentilah memprotes cara kerjaku di kepalamu itu. fokus dan dengarkan apa yang kau harus lakukan minggu ini," bentak perempuan itu yang membuat Kouki menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba fokus.

Makanya Kouki kategorikan kepala editornya adalah hal yang harus ditakuti sepanjang hidupnya. Dan serta kebodohannya untuk mau berpacaran dengan perempuan itu.

* * *

**Akashi = kepala editor majalah fesyen yang membawahi tiga divisi (**_**beauty, fashion &amp; pitcher**_**)**

**Furihata = salah satu editor di divisi **_**pitcher**_** (divisi untuk mengerjakan hal selain **_**beauty &amp; fashion,**_** tapi kadangkala divisi ini harus ikutan bantuin dua divisi lainnya kalau kena **_**deadline**_**)**

**Karena saya suka fesyen dan kebetulan baru nonton berita soal desainer yang dilaporin polisi karena nipu ibu-ibu sosialitas, **_**so yeah**_**... (yang **_**somehow**_** jadi kepengen tanya teman desainer gosip terbaru yang tersebar di dunia fesyen)**


	4. Bang Bang

**#4 Bang Bang**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **Akafem!Furi

**Hydne—03 April 2015**

* * *

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind—_**Jessie J ft Ariana &amp; Nicky Minaj**

* * *

Kalau ditanya apa yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro sakit kepala, maka jawabannya adalah Furihata Kouri. Lelaki tipe kulkas mana yang tidak akan sakit kepala kalau pasangannya masih suka _flirting _sana-sini hanya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Didiamkan semakin menjadi, dimarahi malah balik marah.

Kenapa mengurus perempuan kompor itu jauh lebih sulit melobi para anggota dewan di perusahaanya untuk tetap berinvestasi ataupun menembak sasaran yang bergerak dari jarah 250 meter?

"Ya itu salah Akashi-_san_ sendiri memilih dia," celetuk Tetsuna saat lelaki itu menceritakan masalahnya.

Perempuan bersurai _light blue_ itu tampaknya tidak peduli masalah pada hubungan sahabatnya itu _slash_ mantan pacarnya waktu SMA itu. Bukannya dendam karena masa lalu, tapi sebenarnya perempuan bersurai _light blue_ itu sudah lelah mengatakan solusinya.

Dan entah Akashi itu orang yang saking jeniusnya—atau bebal, masih saja bisa mengatakan hal itu. "Hei aku datang kemari untuk mendapatkan sindiranmu. Aku mau solusi, Tetsuna."

"Dan tuan Akashi Seijuro, aku sudah lebih dari muak mengatakan solusinya untukmu."

"Tapi yang kulakukan untuk Kouri juga."

"Kau itu tidak peka atau bego sih, Sei?" akhirnya Tetsuna melepaskan topeng 'pendengar yang baik' dan menjadi perempuan frontal. "Dia cuma mau minta waktumu, bukan minta uangmu. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk sejenak, ceraikan saja Kouri lalu nikahi saja pekerjaanmu itu!"

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Taiga karena menikahimu, Tetsuna."

"Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita, Sei. Atau kau memang mengakui jika disuruh memilih, kau bakal menikahi pekerjaanmu?" sindir Tetsuna yang membuat Akashi kesal.

Kenapa juga waktu SMA lelaki itu mau pacaran dengan perempuan yang ada di depannya ini? Dan apa Taiga tidak stress mendapatkan istri sefrontal ini?

"Saran untukmu yang paling mudah dilakukan. Belikan dia bunga—dan jangan melihatku seperti itu karena aku tahu kau akan bertanya bunga apa. Kau suaminya, kenapa tanya orang asing tentang kesukaan istrimu? Dan ajak dia makan malam romantis sambil keluarkan satu atau dua rayuan garingmu itu."

"Memangnya kamu sendiri bisa merayu orang lain sampai mengejek level rayuanku?"

Tetsuna tersenyum mengejek yang membuat Akashi ingin menghajar perempuan itu, jika tidak ingat itu sangat tidak _gentleman_.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuat Taiga salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah."

Dan setelah basa-basi sebentar—lebih kepada pertengkaran tidak penting seputar apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak harus dilakukan saat merayu orang lain, akhinya Akashi meninggalkan kantor Tetsuna. Setelah yakin lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak kembali, Tetsuna menelepon seseorang.

"Hei Kouri, aku sudah muak menerima suamimu menjadi pasien tetapku. Bisa tidak sih cari cara lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya?"

"_Hahaha ... maafkan aku Tetsuna. Lain kali aku konsultasi denganmu sebelum melakukan sesuatu._"

* * *

**Salahkan saja saya (tidak sengaja) terlibat drama antara cowok kulkas dan cewek kompor. Dan karena saya kepengen mengabadikan mereka, jadilah fanfic ini, hahaha...**


	5. A Talk

**#5 A Talk**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **AkaFuri

**Hydne—10 April 2015**

* * *

_You know I can't lie—_**HyunA**

* * *

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Sei-_kun_."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kau pikir aku apa jadi kau menyembuyikannya?"

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini jika aku memberitahumu. Dan bedakan antara tidak memberitahumu dengan berbohong!"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, sementara lelaki bersurai _brunette_ itu menghela nafas. Kenapa hidup mereka tidak pernah tidak menjadi rumit?

"Jadi kau maunya apa, Kouki?"

"Pergi ke Maladewa."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Dan siapa bilang aku akan pergi sendirian?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum.

Kouki hanya ingin pergi liburan ke Maladewa sementara Akashi selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, lelaki memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri dan menyusun semua rencana untuk berlibur, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Akashi mengetahuinya dan mengira jika Kouki berniat meninggalkannya.

"Ck, Akashi Seijuro, sepertinya kita harus memperbaiki komunikasi kita."

* * *

**Hngg ... pendek banget. Saya gak yakin sedang nulis drabble kalo gini caranya -_-**

**Dan kalo aneh mohon dimaafkan, yang nulis sedang sakit (tapi maso untuk tetap nulis).**


	6. Erase

**#6 Erase**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **Akafem!Furi

**Hydne—10 April 2015**

* * *

_We're not even gonna get married, what love?—_**Hyolyn ft JooYoung**

* * *

Hubungan mereka tidak memiliki definisi yang pasti. Mereka memang tinggal satu atap, berbagi semuanya, saling (mencoba) melengkapi satu sama lain dan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang pasangan. Namun mereka bukan pasangan. Mereka tidak terkita dalam hubungan apapun, meskipun sekilas orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, menganggap mereka sudah menikah.

Karena pada dasarnya, mereka bersama bukan karena cinta. Bukan karena suatu kebutuhan (yang mendesak), melainkan sebuah takdir (yang terpaksa mereka terima).

"Kouri, hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei. Aku hari ini juga lembur."

"Oh."

Percakapan merekapun hanya bisa berkembang sampai sana, karena masing-masing dari mereka masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan pergi ke tujuang masing-masing. Tempat kerja yang jarak serta arah yang berlawanan.

Saat mereka tidak bersama, mereka terlihat seperti orang asing yang bahkan seolah tidak pernah tahu eksistensi satu sama lainnya ada.

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa memajukan tanggal pernikahan kami. Itu semua keputusan Sei."

"_Kau harus bisa! Kalian berdua sudah satu rumah selama hampir dua tahun ini. Ibumu sudak muak mendengar berita miring jika kalian sebenarnya tidak mau menikah._"

Kouri hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Karena memang pada kenyataanya mereka tidak mau menikah. Mereka tidak mau terikat dalam hubungan yang paling sulit untuk dilepaskan. Dirinya menyukai orang lain dan begitupun dengan Akashi.

Apa itu cinta? Untuk kasus mereka berdua, tidak ada samasekali maknanya.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon (yang tentu saja dengan lihainya dirinya mengatakan jika akan mencoba menanyakan pada Akashi), Kouri menelepon Akashi.

"Kapan kita menyampaikan yang sebenarnya jika sebenarnya kita tidak saling menginginkan?"

Tidak ada halo atau apa kabar, karena Akashi benci basa-basi dan Kouri juga baru melihat lelaki itu sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

"_Aku harus membereskan beberapa hal lagi, paling lama satu bulan lagi. Setelah itu kau bebas._"

"Itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku setiap aku menanyakan hal itu padamu, Sei."

"_Kali ini aku janji untuk menepatinya._"

"Terserah," jawab Kouri malas dan membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah universitas, tempatnya mengajar dan praktek. "Dan jangan lupa makan siang. Kau terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaanmu hingga lupa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"_Aku mencintai pekerjaanku," _jeda sejenak, sebelum Akashi melanjutkan._ "Tapi terima kasih atas perhatiannya._"

"Ya. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kouri keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menuju ruangannya untuk melakukan beberapa hal sebelum mulai mengajar.

* * *

"Aku mencintai pekerjaanku,"_ dan juga mencintaimu._ "Tapi terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

"_Ya. Aku tutup teleponnya,_"

_Bahkan setelah telepon ditutup, Akashi tidak melepaskan headsetnya. Seolah dirinya bisa mendengarkan suara Kouri lagi. seolah jika Kouri meneleponnya untuk merubah pikirannya, Akashi bisa secepatnya untuk mengangkatnya dan mendengarnya._

"Apa aku salah jatuh cinta padamu, Kouri padahal aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku?_"_

* * *

**Intinya ini salah lagunya, oke.**

**Dan tolong doakan saya semoga cepat sembuh dari sakit :"))**


	7. Hello Goodbye

**#7 Hello / Goodbye**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **Akafem!Furi

**Hydne—13 April 2015**

* * *

_Love has come, but you say you're leaving—_**Hyolyn**

* * *

Kouri segera berlari, mencari ruangan yang tadi dikatakan orang rumah sakit.

Tepat setelah dirinya menutup telepon, Akashi mengalami kecelakaan beruntun. Kouri merasa ini salahnya menelepon Akashi saat sedang mengemudi.

_Tapi di dalam hatinya entah kenapa juga tidak mau kehilangan Akashi._

"Dimana dia?! Bukannya kau bilang dia di sini?!" Kouri histeris saat tidak menemukan Akashi di bilik _emergency room_ yang dimaksud perawat yang meneleponnya.

"Nona, tolong jangan berteriak di sini. Nona katakan siapa yang anda cari dan..." perkataan perawat itu tidak selesai karena Kouri membentak perawat (malang) itu

"Dimana Akashi Seijuuro yang mengalami kecelakaan beruntun?! Dan jangan mencoba memerintahkanku untuk melakukan apapun!"

Dan dirinya di titik ini terdengar seperti Akashi jika lelaki itu sedang keras kepala. Lalu perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat semakin memikirkan Akashi.

_Seolah dirinya merasa Akashi tidak akan bertahan sampai dipenghujung hari ini._

"Akashi Seijuuro berada di ruag operasi. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya sangat parah dan kami tidak yakin jika dia akan selamat," perkataan perawat itu membuat Kouki menatap tajam perawat itu hingga pucat pasi.

"Jangan mengatakan dia akan mati semudah itu jika kau tidak mengenalnya samasekali."

Kouri berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ruang operasi yang ada di _emergency room_ itu. di sana dirinya bisa melihat beberapa orang menangis histeris karena orang yang berada di ruangan operasi tidak selamat. Kouri tidak mau seperti mereka, karena dirinya yakin Akashi itu kuat dan pasti bisa selamat. Bukannya dia bisa melakukan apa saja selama dia mau?

"Permisi, apa anda Furihata Kouri?" seorang perawat menghampirinya dan mmbuat Kouki yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tadi sebelum Akashi-_san_ masuk ruang operasi, saya dipaksa untuk menerima ini dan menyerahkannya pada anda. Saya berharap semoga Akashi-_san_ bisa selamat."

"Terima kasih."

Kouri menatap _smartphone_ yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Retak dan tergores sana-sini. Entah masih bisa menyala apa tidak jika dinyalakan.

Dan ternyata bisa. Meskipun tampak luarnya sudah tidak bisa diharapkan samasekali, namun semuanya masih berjalan baik-baik saja. Menyeritkan kening saat ada sebuah note yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka rekaman.

"_Kouri..." _suara berat dan terputus-putus terdengar yang membuat Kouri merinding. Dan entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi buram. "_Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi makan siang bersama._"

_Bodoh! Yang terpenting kau selamat saja dan aku akan menuruti maumu jika tetap hidup._

"..._ dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu untuk selanjutnya._" Jeda yang lumayan panjang dan hanya suara terengah-engah disertai keributan disekitar bisa Kouri dengar. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, menangis tanpa suara dan tidak ada niat untuk menghentikannya samasekali.

Karena Kouri sangat memahami dirinya sendiri, sekali menangis maka air matanya terus mengalir meskipun dirinya menangis tanpa suara.

"_Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum aku tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu,_" suara batuk itu membuat Kouri ingin segera menerobos ruang operasi dan memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri jika Akashi baik-baik saja.

_Karena rekaman ini seperti pesan terakhir._

"... _sebenarnya aku mulai mencintaimu dan alasan satu bulan itu hanya kebohonganku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja. Maafkan aku Kou..._" suara batuk itu semakin keras sebelum pada akhirnya rekaman itu terhenti. Kouri pikir itu rusak dan mencoba mencari rekaman yang baru, tapi tidak ada yang lainnya.

Pintu ruang operasi dibuka dan Kouri segera menghampiri dokter yang menangani Akashi. Lelaki bersurai hijau itu hanya menggeleng dan menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Kouri histeris. Menulikan telinganya dengan perkataan Midorima tentang Akashi sudah berusaha berjuang untuk hidup, Kouri memaksa untuk masuk dan melihat tetapi tidak diizinkan oleh Midorima.

Kouri tidak peduli jika Midorima mengatakan jika itu permintaan Akashi untuk tidak mengizinkannya untuk melihat Akashi jika meninggal, karena Kouri belum mengatakannya.

_Orang meninggal biasanya masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang orang-orang didekatnya katakan._

"Akashi, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak keras kepala untuk bertahan hidup?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku lebih cepat!" teriak Kouri yang masih Midorima tahan untuk tidak memasuki ruang operasi sementara perawat serta dokter lainnya sedang mempersiapkan Akashi untuk pindah ke kamar mayat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena sejak awal kita menyetujui kontrak bodoh itu! Jangan tinggalkan aku saat kau bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanmu secara langsung!"

Midorima mencoba menenangkan Kouri dan membawanya menjauh dari ruangan operasi, sementara Kouri merancau tidak jelas. Air mata perempuan itu tidak bisa berhenti yang membuat Midorima merasa sakit melihatnya.

Seandainya dirinya bisa menolong untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Akashi. Seandainya ini hanya akting saja dan bukan kenyataan, dirinya tidak perlu melihat tunangan sahabatnya itu histeris karena terguncang mendapatkan berita ini.

_Meskipun begitu, ada banyak perandaian dikepala orang-orang yang tidak semuanya bisa diwujudkan sekeras apapun kita menginginkannya._

* * *

**Niatnya sambungan chapter sebelumnya biar hepi ending gitu kan, tapi malah... *salah putar lagu lagi***


	8. Let It Go

**#8 Let It Go**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah. Fictogeminto.

**Pair: **Akafem!Furi

**Hydne—13 April 2015**

* * *

_I'm not the one from yesterday —_**Hyolyn**

* * *

Merelakan orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu pergi dari sisimu itu tidak semudah yang diduga. Dan apalagi jika pada akhirnya menyadari jika dirimu tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tetapi nyatanya orang yang membuatmu seperti sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Jadi...?" tanya Furihata santai dan menyesap teh camomile miliknya. Tidak terlihat jika perempuan itu merasakan penderitaan yang sama setelah mereka berpisah setengah tahun yang lalu.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di cafe yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka. Dimana mereka mulai berkenalan pertama kali, berkencan, bertengkar dan pada akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Lalu yang kau harapkan seperti apa, Akashi? Memasang wajah penuh harapan agar kau kembali padaku dan tampak seperti pengemis cinta?"

"Apa aku begitu mudah dilupakan sehingga kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Kouri?"

Apa satu tahun cukup merubah kepribadian seseorang dari yang tidak bisa melawan dan berkata-kata dengan lantang menjadi seperti ini? Apa luka yang Akashi torehkan terlalu besar sampai membuat perempuan itu berubah?

Karena perubahan terjadi jika ada yang membuat seseorang terluka—baik fisik maupun psikis. Dan hasil perubahan itu sendiri ada dua, ke arah yang lebih baik atau ke arah yang lebih buruk.

"Aku tahu isi kepalamu sekarang merasa harga dirimu serasa diinjak olehku karena aku tidak memberikan reaksi yang kau inginkan, Akashi. Tapi aku bukan perempuan yang dahulu kau kenal. Aku sekarang adalah orang yang tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau mau semudah yang kau lakukan dahulu."

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu dan memilih orang lain?"

Furihata tersenyum tenang yang malah membuat Akashi semakin merasa perempuan itu memang banyak berubah dan seakan mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi.

"Kau tahu Akashi, saat kau meninggalkanku aku mempertanyakan apa yang salah pada diriku. Apa yanng membuatmu tega membuangku untuk seseorang yang bahkan aku tahu tidak lebih baik dariku—oh bukan bermaksud menghina orang yang tengah bersamamu sekarang ya. Aku frustasi, aku merasa diriku sudah tidak berarti dan merasa duniaku hancur."

Furihata menghela nafas dan memadang Akashi tepat ke matanya, hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh perempuan itu dahulu. Dan Akashi menyadari satu hal, naif jika dirinya menginginkan perempuan itu tidak berubah setelah perbuatannya yang bisa dibilang sebagai lelaki brengsek.

"Aku beberapa kali berpikiran untuk bunuh diri dan aku mencoba melakukannya. Tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya entah kenapa. Setiap aku mencobanya, aku malah membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang mengingatku jika mati bunuh diri. Bagaimana kau yang mungkin bukan merasa bersalah seperti keinginanku dan malah menertawakanku karena memilih bunuh diri saat kau tinggalkan. Bagaimana jika orangtuaku tahu aku membunuh diriku hanya karena seorang lelaki." Furihata menghela nafas lagi dan menyesap tehnya hingga tinggal setengah isinya.

"Lalu aku belajar menghargai diriku sendiri. Berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena kau memilih orang lain dan bukannya aku. Mencoba melakukan banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kulakukan karena kau ada dan melarangku melakukannya. Lama kelamaan, aku belajar mencintai diriku sendiri, menyadari jika kepergianmu dari hidupku bukan karena salah diriku tapi kau mungkin memang bukan untukku dan perlahan aku melupakanmu. Ternyata duniaku tidak hancur seperti yang aku duga dan itu semua hanyalah dari pemikiranku saja."

Akashi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tepatnya tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Terima kasih karena pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan menjadi salah satu lelaki terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena telah meninggalkanku yang membuatku belajar untuk lebih percaya pada diriku sendiri dan juga mencintai diriku sendiri. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima penawaranmu untuk mengajakku bersama lagi karena kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu, Akashi."

Furihata menunggu Akashi mengatakan sesuatu sembari menghabiskan tehnya. Namun sampai isi cangkirnya habis, Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun yang membuat Furihata merasa pembicaraan mereka harus ditutup.

"Hidup tidak semuanya berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan dan perempuan bukanlah barang pemuas seks lelaki. Kami manusia dan memiliki harga diri yang sama sepertimu."

Furihata meletakkan uang untuk minumannya di atas meja dan melangkah menjauhi mejanya. Meninggalkan Akashi di sana sendirian, terpuruk dan meruntuku kebodohannya.

* * *

**Anggap saja saya lagi terkontaminasi oleh lagu yang bikin sakit hati semakin nyata, mencoba ceramah pada perempuan agar jangan lemah dan bisa melepaskan lelaki yang bukan untuk dirinya.**

**Oh iya, khusus yang ini bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah atau dari bawah ke atas. Namanya kerennya fictogeminto.**


	9. 내편남편 (My Husband Beside Me)

**#09 ****내편남편****/ NPNP (Naepyon Naepyon / My Husband Beside Me)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **AkaFuri

**Hydne—07 November 2015**

* * *

_You don't know how frustrated I am__—_**Soya ft KK**.

* * *

Akashi Kouki benci dengan suaminya sendiri, Akashi Seijuro.

Iya memang waktu itu salahnya sendiri yang (masokis) mau mendekati Akashi, tapi waktu itu perempuan itu tidak pernah berpikiran jika lelaki dingin itu akan sampai melamarnya segala. Oke jangan ditanya bagaimana cara melamarnya (yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa jatuh romantis padahal lelaki itu minim pengalaman romantis) dan karena dirinya _shock_, jadi jawaban 'iya' (tidak sengaja) diucapkannya yang membuat semuanya seperti sekarang.

Itu dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi sampai hari ini perempuan itu belum pernah mendengar kata 'Aku cinta kamu' dari mulut lelaki itu. Apa susahnya sih mengatakan itu? Tidak persis sama tak apa, tapi dirinya ingin mendengarnya.

Dan Kouki sendiri menyadari jika lelaki itu juga tidak mengatakan cinta saat melamarnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa jatuhnya romantis tanpa kata sakral itu?!

"Kouki, kau sakit?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah ruby itu saat mereka sarapan.

Kouki tidak mau menjawab. Tepatnya ini adalah hari ketiga dirinya mogok berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Sering memang lelaki itu mengajaknya berbicara untuk tahu penyebabnya, tapi Kouki tidak mau menjelaskannya. Kode-kodean selama dua tahun mereka hidup bersama masa tidak bisa diterjemahkan? Masa hanya kode html saja yang bisa diterjemahkan suaminya itu?

"Hari ini aku pulang larut. Kunci pintunya dan jangan berkeras mencuci peralatan makan karena itu bagianku. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan telepon UGD lagi karena kau pingsan karena kekurangan darah akibat tergores pecahan peralatan makan kita."

Biasanya Kouki akan menjawab dengan tawa pelan, mengatakan jangan khawatir serta mengejek Akashi yang terlalu cerewet. Tapi karena ini masih dalam rangka mogok berbicara, jadinya Kouki tidak menjawab apapun kecuali dengan senyuman.

Lelaki itu menarik piring makannya yang sudah kosong sejak tadi dan mencucinya, sementara Kouki memandangi punggung suaminya itu. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, suaminya itu tidak kurang satu aspekpun untuk dikategorikan sebagai suami idaman.

Baik padanya, mengambil setengah pekerjaan rumah tangga yang seharusnya dikerjakan seluruhnya olehnya (karena alasan _safety_ akibat dirinya yang ceroboh), sering mengajaknya liburan kalau proyeknya sudah selesai, memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang sukses membuatnya tertawa, selalu menyempatkan menghubunginya walau sesibuk apapun dan kadang mencoba untuk bercanda dengan lawakan garing (namun disitulah yang membuatnya tertawa).

Tapi kenapa mengatakan cinta saja sulit?

Bunyi pintu ditutup membuatnya tersadar jika di rumah hanya ada dirinya saja. Sendirian.

Kouki menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Sejujurnya dirinya bosan tidak bicara seperti ini. Akashi memang dari luar dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi lelaki itu jika bersama dengannya sangat berbeda. Banyak berbicara (bahkan Kouki sendiri tidak yakin tidak mengkategorikan sebagai cerewet), ramah dan banyak sisi lainnya yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya.

Bunyi bel yang merusak semua lamunannya membuat Kouki menghela nafas. Memaksakan dirinya bergerak menuju pintu. Saat di buka, penjual bunga langganannya (tepatnya langganan Akashi) datang sembari membawakan banyak pot bunga. Kouki hanya tertawa pelan dan menandatangani bukti jika dirinya menerima semua bunga itu dan pengantar bunga itu tahu harus meletakkan di mana saking seringnya dirinya menerima orderan dari Akashi.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_"Kenapa harus bunga dengan potnya dan bukan memberiku bunga yang sudah dipotong saja?" dulu dirinya pernah bertanya hal ini saat Akashi pulang dari kantor yang membawakan sebuah bunga di pot mini._

_"Kenapa harus membunuh jika kau bisa menikmati semuanya setiap saat?"_

_"Kenapa semua pertanyaanku kembali menjadi pertanyaan?"_

_Lelaki itu tampak tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan itu dan malah menjawab makna lain dari pertanyaan pertama. "Aku ingin bunga itu hidup sama seperti kita berdua. Agar kau ingat jika ada kenangan kita berdua setiap kali melihat bunga itu mekar."_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Mengingat itu membuat Kouki ingin menangis. Kenapa dirinya mempersulit hidupnya sendiri hanya karena suaminya tidak bisa mengatakan cinta? Hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa seperti teman-temannya yang mendapatkan kata itu setiap harinya?

Sebuah pesan masuk ke _smartphone_nya membuat Kouki menyeritkan keningnya namun mengikuti isi pesan itu. Begitu sampai di depan lemari yang dimaksudkan Akashi, dirinya segera membuka dan hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sebuah boneka kodok besar yang di tangannya memengang kertas yang bertuliskan _'Cheer Up, Kouki'_.

Saat mengeluarkan boneka itu dari lemari, ada kertas kecil yang jatuh dan saat dilihat, ternyata sebuah pesan yang menyuruhnya ke dapur. Mengikuti apa yang diminta kertas itu, Kouki menuju dapur dan melihat kulkasnya diberikan note berwarna pink, tanda itu wajib di baca. Saat selesai membacanya, Kouki membuka pintu kulkas dan membuka lagi bagian dalamnya karena kulkas mereka memiliki pintu ganda (yang gampangnya pintu kulkas di dalam kulkas) dan menemukan kue kecil yang plastik pelindungnya ditempeli note kuning yang beruliskan _'Smile, Kouki'_.

Mengeluarkan kue itu dan mulai memakannya. _Choco Banana cake_ adalah kesukaanya dan saat suapan ketiga, Kouki merasa ada yang keras menghantam giginya. Mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari mulurnya dan meletakkannya di tisu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin berlian yang batunya tidak terlalu besar dan berwarna pink. Kouki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa pelan dengan kejutan-kejutan kecil ini.

Selesai memakan kuenya dan mencuci cincinnya (karena Kouki sudah dilarang mencuci peralatan makan dengan alasan apapun) sebelum kembali ke kamar untuk membereskan kamar itu. Namun sesampainya di sana, ruangannya sangat gelap dan Kouki ingin menyalakan lampu (karena dirinya benci gelap), ada sebuah note orange yang bertuliskan _'Look Up'_. Dan saat melihat ke langit-langit, Kouki tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa dirinya bersalah dan kekanakan.

Segera saja Kouki menelepon Akashi sembari menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis (namun gagal) dan merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Begitu Akashi mengangkat teleponnya, Kouki langsung menangis histeris.

"Apa aku membuatmu menangis, Kouki?"

"Ke-kenapa tidak katakan saja langsung?!"

"Aku berusaha, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil. Apa tindakanku kurang cukup memperlihatkannya?"

"Akashi bo-bodoh!"

"Dan kau menikahi orang bodoh ini."

Kouki mendengarnya tertawa sembari berusaha membuat dirinya tidak menangis lagi dan Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun tapi dengan sabar menunggu Kouki menyelesaikan tangisannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuro."

"Kau tinggal lihat langit-langit kamar saja untuk mendapatkan jawabanku."

Kouki tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin belum saatnya dirinya mendengarkan perkataan itu langsung dari Akashi, tapi yang dirinya tahu adalah lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

**Intinya mereka pasangan gaje :v**

**Fanfic ini _republish_ dari **_**#COC_based your favorite song**_** yang diadakan di grup CAFEIN. Bagi LeChi, terus semangat ya. Aku dengar kapal kita di _bash_ sama _pairing_ tetangga, tapi mari berkepala dingin dan balas mereka dengan karya-karya yang lebih baik lagi.**


	10. Cinderella

**#10 Cinderella**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Standar warning sadjah.

**Pair: **AkaFuri

**Hydne—12 November 2015**

* * *

_When the clock strikes 12, turn off your phone__ —_** CN BLUE**

* * *

Semua orang tahu jika Furihata itu memiliki jam malam, meskipun usianya sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Alasannya konyol sebenarnya-bagi teman-teman Furihata namun tampaknya tidak berlaku bagi Furihata sendiri-agar lelaki itu tidak bangun kesiangan besok paginya.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Akashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik gelisah dari Furihata.

Mereka berdua ada di apartemen Akashi dan mereka berdua harus membuat setidaknya tiga maket untuk presentasi kurang dari 24 jam ke depan. Baru dua yang selesai dan sisa satu lagi, itupun belum lagi dengan makalah serta power point yang harus dibuat untuk menjelaskan kenapa mereka berdua membuat maket itu.

"Sebentar lagi jam 12 malam," Furihata mengatakannya dengan pelan dan Akashi yang baru kembali dari dapur memberikan segelas kopi susu pada lelaki brunette itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus pulang."

Akashi memang pernah mendengar jika Furihata ini tidak bisa berada di luar di atas jam 12 malam, sehingga banyak yang menjuluki lelaki itu Cinderella. Tapi mendengarnya langsung ternyata cukup janggal juga.

"Dua pilihan Furi," Akashi menghela nafas dan menatap lelaki brunnete itu tajam. "Menginap di sini atau namamu kucoret dari semua pekerjaan ini."

"Ta-tapi…"

Bunyi telepon milik Furihata membuat ucapan lelaki itu menggantung. Akashi mengambilnya dan menutup panggilan masuk itu sebelum mematikannya.

"Akashi!"

"Diamlah. Kau itu laki-laki dua puluh tahun, bukan anak dua tahun yang harus dijaga."

"Tapi…"

"Lagipula kau mau menghancurkan usahamu selama dua minggu hanya untuk pulang ke rumah? Jangan kau pikir ancamanku tadi untuk mencoret namamu tidaklah kulakukan."

Furihata tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan apapun lagi dan memilih menyesap kopi yang ada di gelasnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di rumahnya karena dirinya tidak pulang hari ini, apalagi telepon miliknya juga diambil oleh Akashi. Sepertinya lelaki itu tahu bahwa Furihata ketergantungan dengan benda itu dan jika memberikannya sama saja dengan membuat tugas mereka tidak selesai.

Padahal sebenarnya alasan kenapa Akashi menahan telepon Furihata dan mengancam lelaki itu agar ada waktu yang bisa dihabiskan lagi. Dan sebenarnya Akashi sudah membuat satu maket lagi, namun Akashi tidak memberitahukan Furihata karena itu sama saja membiarkan lelaki itu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Akashi hanya ingin mengenal lebih jauh lelaki yang dijuluki Cinderella Man oleh teman-teman satu angkatan mereka.

* * *

**Karena lagi suka sana lagu ini yaudah jadiin fanfictnya. Dan maaf lama baru update, aku lupa email akun ini apaan. Mungkin inilah akibat kalo akun email untuk fansgirlingan FFn, bisnis, kuliah dan media sosial dipisahkan semua :") #plok**

**Ah iya, hari ini ultah Furihata Kouki ya? Semoga sempat mengejar buat fanfic baru ya, aku baru pulang kuliah pas nulis ini :")**


End file.
